The present disclosure relates generally to microelectronic devices and, more specifically, a microelectronic device having a disposable spacer.
Microelectronic device geometries continue to dramatically decrease in size since their introduction several decades ago. Today's fabrication plants are routinely producing devices having feature dimensions less than 90 nm. This reduction in size has reduced manufacturing costs and increased device speed and capabilities.
As device geometries shrink, the materials and processes used in fabrication must adapt to achieve more challenging specifications. One commonly employed adaptation utilizes spacing and/or sacrificial material to define features of microelectronic devices. For example, spacing material may be incorporated during the fabrication of lightly doped drain/source (LLD) regions in a MOSFET to provide spatial control of doping profiles. Such spacers are typically removed at an intermediate manufacturing stage to prevent migration of impurities in the spacers that can degrade device operation. However, the removal of the spacers or other such sacrificial materials can also damage proximate device features.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a device and method of manufacture thereof that addresses the above discussed issues.